


I'm Wishing

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Modern Snow White, Snow White - Freeform, Snow White Disney, Snow White Elements, Snow White Marvel mix, an updated retelling of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: Fleeing from an evil sorceress who wants to gain her powers, a young woman stumbles upon the home of seven men she discovers are The Avengers.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written on tumblr for buckyofthemyscira Sam’s 5K Disney Writing Challenge. This is a modern retelling of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

The wind was blowing furiously, whipping thick chunks of snow that swirled through the air before landing on the ground, adding to the deep mounds that already covered the land. It is dark in the unforgiving night save for the flashes of light coming from the men who were sent out on their mission, don’t come back unless you have the girl.

The girl trudged through the mountains of snow, covering her tracks after every step with a flick of her wrists. She was born with the ability to control ice and snow, it was her saving grace from the woman who called herself Stepmother who would have otherwise murdered her.

Her stepmother Grimhilde, who never revealed her true name to the girl, was a sorceress. Practicing magic as a child, Grimhilde was persecuted by the people of her village, leading the town elders to sentence her and her family to death for witchcraft. While she escaped she never let go of the hatred she had for her town, vowing that she would get revenge on them.

She cultivated her powers under the guide of a sorcerer who gave her shelter but when she dabbled in dark magic he told her she must go. She left the sorcerer’s home with her head down in shame, leaving an offering of apology for him, a fresh baked apple pie. The sorcerer was unable to see the trickery within the dessert for he underestimated her powers.

Moments after his tongue tasted the sweet apple he fell to the ground. Grimhilde had more than dabbled in dark magic as she executed a powerful spell that would allow her to gain another’s powers. Taking a jagged knife she cut through his skin with ease, violently ripping his heart out of his chest.

Blood trickled down her arm as she held the sorcerer’s heart, heavy in her palm, weighted with centuries of knowledge and power. Bringing the heart to her mouth she devoured it, her face stained red from consuming the sorcerer’s power.

With her new found powers Grimhilde returned to her village to slaughter its people. Revenge was satisfying but not enough, and so for centuries she travelled the lands, killing and stealing and looking for more sorcerers whose powers she could absorb.

One day Grimhilde came upon a man who had no magical abilities except for the power he had over her heart. She was smitten and for the first time in her life she wanted to put her malevolent past behind her and love once more. She and the man had a house together and lived in peace until a knock at the door changed their lives.

A woman stood in the doorway clutching a baby in her hands, one which bared a striking resemblance to the man Grimhilde had come to love. Unbeknownst to him his former lover had been with child. After the birth of their little girl she searched for the man and finally found him.

Grimhilde’s heart grew cold again watching the man tearfully embrace the woman and their baby. Feeling her happiness threatened she struck the woman first, whose limp body fell to the ground. The man rushed towards the door which would not open. He cried, clutching the baby to his chest, trembling as his lips kissed the delicate skin on her forehead.

He turned his back to Grimhilde, placing the baby on the ground and kneeling above her, hoping she would keep her eyes closed and not have her precious mind be stained with the image of his death before her.

The instant his life was taken the baby cried with a fierce roar. Grimhilde scowled at the sound, walking over towards the infant with every intent to rid this world of it, not wanting any memory of the man she foolishly gave her heart to.

Her hands readied their strike but she was hit with something instead. Looking up in shock she saw the baby kicking her hands and feet sending out blasts of ice. This baby was born with magic, something in all her years she had never seen.

Grimhilde took the baby to a small home nestled in the woods of a quiet town. She called the girl Snow for her abilities, and raised her to believe she was her stepmother. Snow was cut off from the world, allowing Grimhilde to shape the naïve child into a person she could manipulate once she had better control over her powers.

Her stepmother showed Snow encouragement in honing her powers but never love. She sheltered the girl, educated her with a skewed knowledge of history and allowed her a few books. When she was old enough Snow was expected to cook and clean for her Stepmother, doting on her like she was a Queen kept her busy during the hours that made up the day.

Despite all this Snow was a sweet girl who was never without a smile. She loved being outdoors most of all, even in the bitter winter for her powers kept her immune from the cold. Her time outside was limited but she made use of it, quickly gathering wood from the shed for the fireplace so she could have a few moments to herself. Snow was careful not to giggle or be too loud but she had fun.

She loved it most when the animals that occupied the surrounding woods would come to visit her, they were her friends. They knew not to fear her and she often used her powers to uncover winter berries that were hidden under the blankets of snow or keep their dens dry.

Snow loved her Stepmother though she wondered about her true parents. When she asked about her mother and father she was told lies. Stepmother said that her father abandoned them both. She knew not to ask anymore for she saw how angry Stepmother became at the subject.

On Snow’s sixteenth birthday she woke up in a panic, feeling different. Her powers had grown, unlocking her ability to transform into snow or ice. Grimhilde helped train the girl to control her new abilities, finding that when she took on the form of ice she was nearly invisible.

Grimhilde used this to her advantage. She had seen the world change many times over and now in this modern era she no longer craved revenge but wealth. With Snow’s invisible form she could easily break in and retrieve money, jewels or information that would give Grimhilde power.

Once she was capable of controlling her powers Grimhilde sent the girl off on a small mission, to rob a home in a wealthy neighborhood. However, she saw that Snow’s heart was full of light and no matter how hard she worked on molding the girl in her image, she would never willingly commit crimes. And so, Snow was unknowingly given a potion that would make her compliant to whatever Stepmother said.

For many years Grimhilde used the girl to acquire riches even if it meant killing those who would get in her way. While prepping for her latest mission Snow drank what Stepmother gave her but when the orders were given she replied defiantly for the first time.

“You’ve never defied me before,” Grimhilde sneered.

Snow’s jaw dropped open, “Before? H-how many times have you tricked me to do your bidding?” Stepmother did not answer, but the sly smirk on her face told Snow all she needed to know.

With the potion no longer working Snow, being of good heart, refused to hurt anyone for her stepmother again. When Grimhilde realized she could no longer control Snow and her powers she flew into a rage, sending deadly strikes of energy towards Snow who blocked each one with a barrier of ice.

Grimhilde was always jealous of the girl who was born with many things, beauty and kindness but most importantly powers, powers that she now wanted for herself.  

Snow ran as fast as her legs could take her until she couldn’t run any more. Her body collapsed onto the soft snow that crunched under her weight. She’s physically exhausted, running for what seemed like hours, using her powers to ensure whoever Stepmother sent after her would not be able to find her. Her mind is filled with anguish learning the truth about how she’s been nothing more than a pawn for the woman she considered her mother, who took care of her for all these years.

Snow cried and in her grief she transformed into an icy silhouette. She felt like a teenager again, unable to control her emotions and her powers. Her life was not her own and she questioned everything. Stepmother, if she is truly that, has never cared for her, only for what she could do.

Snow pushed herself up, her tears nearly frozen on her cheeks from the bitter storm and she moved on. She walked through the snow until she saw a light coming from a large building in the distance.

As she makes her way onto the property she realized there was more than one building. Smaller buildings are scattered around the property and a larger hanger is beside the tall modern one, the front entirely made of windows. Some of the floors are lit up but Snow does not see the movement of people.

She wondered if this was a university campus, the snow has likely covered any signs but she came across a circular platform with an insignia though it’s too dark to read. Snow has always wanted to go to a university since she learned about what it was. Stepmother spoke of the concept by mistake one day and punished Snow for knowing better than wanting to leave their home.

Stepmother spoke of the world as a dangerous place where people will judge you and kill you simply because they do not understand. Snow believed her powers would get her killed so she listened to Stepmother, whose genuine sorrow seeped out of a minor crack in her foundation, the memories of her childhood and parents fueling her convictions.

Snow’s powers  _were_ going to get her killed if Stepmother found her, so she ran up to the door but it was locked. She knocked, hoping someone would hear her but she was met with silence. Snow walked around the building to see if she could find another door, instead there was a window many stories up, left open a crack. It was just enough for her to get in if she used her powers.

With a stiff inhale of the brisk air she transformed into a cluster of light snowflakes that floated up and in through the window. Once inside, Snow assembled herself into her icy outline so she did not startle the inhabitant of the room she stood in, yet looking around there was no one to be found.

Snow wandered the hallways of the large complex with nervous anticipation. While she was excited to meet someone new for the first time in her life in the back of her mind she was fearful, though she was disappointed very quickly when she realized the building was empty. She searched every floor and didn’t find a soul. No one was home for now but perhaps the storm was keeping them away she thought.

When Snow’s nerves finally settled her stomach rumbled loudly. She found the floor with the kitchen again and decided to make something to eat, rummaging through the large refrigerator and pantry. She made a sandwich, grabbed a small bag of chips and filled a glass with water, bringing everything to the nearby table.

Looking around Snow noticed the large fireplace in the next room, with sleek couches facing a large black rectangle that hung on the wall. An odd choice of artwork she thought though it seemed to have a dark mirrored reflection. A magic mirror! Snow remembered reading about them in the books Stepmother would study.

With a sated belly Snow brought her dishes to the sink. She was so accustomed to doing all the chores in her home she absentmindedly did the rest that sat in the large basin. She let out a large yawn as she dried her hands. It had been an exhausting night and she needed to rest.

Snow found the bedroom that allowed her entry into the building, passing the mirror on the dresser and chuckling when she didn’t see her reflection. Taking off her shoes she crawled under the soft grey blanket, her muscles finding relief under the comfortable mattress. She hoped to shut her eyes for a few hours and awake before the morning, before the occupant of the room returned.

***

The sun rose high in the sky, reflecting the bright white surface of the ground below that caused Bucky to squint as he exited the quinjet. He filed out with Steve at his side, ignoring the comments he knew Sam was saying to mess with him but he’s too tired to snap back, he’ll get him later.

Bruce and Thor are laughing, with the god’s large arm thrown around Bruce’s shoulder. Bucky wondered if half the stories he’s heard from their adventures on Sarko were true. Or was it Sakaar? Whatever, it doesn’t matter, it’s a planet he’s never heard of and has no intention of visiting.

Tony strolled out, calling back to Clint who was still asleep, mumbling under his breath about wanting five more minutes. Shaking his head, Tony walked in with the group who were all pretty tired from their long flight and preceding mission.

Bucky went up to his room, desperate for a shower, while the rest of them filed into the common room. Sam opened the fridge to grab something to drink, but looking towards the sink his eyes squinted with confusion.

“Tony, is FRIDAY programmed to do the dishes?” he asked.

Looking at him like he grew a second head, “Did you really just ask me that Wilson?”

“Before we left there was a pile of dishes in the sink. I remember ‘cause it was Frosty’s turn to do them and once again he didn’t,” Sam paused to raise his eyebrows to Steve who acknowledged Sam’s frustration over the subject he’s complained to him about before.

“He’s right though,” Bruce chimed in. “Are the girls back?”

“If Nat finds out you think her job is doing dishes she’ll kick your ass so hard even the other guy’ll be too scared to come out,” Clint said, having caught the tail end of the conversation as he came inside.

Bruce was flustered, “No, I… I mean did they get back, with Vision? I thought their mission was longer but they could have finished early.”

“Nope, there’s no sign of them,” Tony said, with his head down, focused on his tablet. “But there is a sign of this.”

Tony threw the tablet onto the island counter top, holographic footage showed the events that took place the night before. The fridge opened, ingredients were floating through the air, the sandwich was being consumed by some invisible force who proceeded to wash the dishes.

“Spooooky,” Clint sang and Tony rolled his eyes.

Standing up even straighter Steve looked with concern as he asked Tony, “So what does this mean?”

“It’s time to bust this ghost,” he quipped.

Tony asked FRIDAY to scan the security footage of the building for all movement following the timestamp. Her quick search showed them multiple doors opening and closing before they found the path the invisible intruder took, leading straight to the sleeping quarters.

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering his room Bucky headed straight for the shower, needing to rid himself of the stench of fighting and all the caked on grime from the mission. The hot water soothed his muscles and he toweled off, changing into a black t-shirt and comfortable grey sweatpants. His hair was damp, the ends leaving a wet stain on his shirt but he didn’t care.

Searching the counter in the bathroom he retrieved his hair tie, combed through his hair with his fingers as he gathered it together to put up and walked towards his bed. He was about to jump in before noticing the long lump under the sheets.

He remembered the evil twinkle in Sam’s eyes after he made Bucky watch  _The Godfather_  and while there was no evidence of a bloody horse he was certain there was some trick waiting beneath his blankets.

Bucky yanked off the comforter, gasping in shock as he found a girl sleeping in his bed.

“What the fuck?”

With the absence of the blanket the girl groaned, scrunching her eyes together before they shot open. A man stood over her, his earthy aroma lingering in the air. His brows were knit together and by the way his clear blue eyes were looking she could tell she was no longer an invisible silhouette.

Snow had never seen a man like him before, he looked strong and cozy at the same time. His jaw was sharp and yet the dimple in his chin softened his features. And those lips, they stood out like water lilies on a pond, the stubble of his cheeks unable to detract from their beauty. Her eyes scanned more of his features until she spotted one arm that was made entirely of metal, her heart raced with fright.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she cried, scrambling to get off the bed without turning her back to him.

The door opened as Bucky spoke, “Hurt you?” he questioned with disgust at the thought. “Who are you and why are you in my room?” he asked, softening his tone.

The rest of the group filed into the room looking at the girl who was very much visible, cowering in the corner at the sight of the intimidating figures.

Their expressions dropped, seeing her frightened face. Steve eyed everyone before taking a gentle step towards her his unspoken words were clear to them. While Steve was fiercely protective of his friends he was gentle and understanding. He wasn’t going to accuse the intruder of anything before hearing from her and the last thing anyone in her position needed to feel was threatened.

Whispering in a soft voice, Steve knelt beside the girl, “No one is going to hurt you, okay? I mean it.”

Snow looked up to see the bright blue eyes of the blond man whose soft smile eased her fears. She stood up, still clinging to the wall, unsure of what to say.

“So does the invisible woman have a name?” Tony asked, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Taking a few calming breaths, Snow responded to them all, darting her eyes back and forth between the men.

“No wonder you picked this room!” Sam laughed, nudging the arm of Bucky who looked less than amused.

Bruce tried to ignore the commotion behind him as he asked the girl, “Where did you come from Snow?”

“I…” she started to speak but the words couldn’t come out, not when she remembered how she escaped an attack on her life.

Breaking down into tears she choked out a few words that allowed the group to piece together part of what happened.

“Your mother…”

“–Stepmother,” Snow hiccupped as she interrupted Steve.

“Your Stepmother won’t hurt you, not while you’re here with us.” Steve gave her a reassuring smile and his kind features made her want to trust him.

“So you all live here, the seven of you?” she asked.

“Yes and there are a lot more of us, some in space, some in school, o _r at least they better be_ ,” Tony muttered the last part under his breath.

Snow stared at him in bewilderment and making Tony quirk his head at her. “You don’t know who we are?” Snow shook her head. “The Avengers don’t ring a bell? Iron Man? Stark Industries?”

“Alright, calm down hot shot. It’s not all about you,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest as he straightened his stance.

It didn’t matter because each name they threw out Snow shook her head and explained the truth.

“You never left your house before? H-how? Why?” Bruce questioned.

“Stepmother told me the world was full of evil, I didn’t know otherwise.”

“And now she wants to kill you?” Steve asked and Snow nodded. “Why?”

Sweeping her hand in front of her, Snow created flurries that trickled to the ground.

“I get the name,” Sam muttered under his breath towards Bucky’s direction.

“What? Is she more of a summer gal?” Tony quipped.

Snow huffed in frustration, her anger turning her physical form into fresh snow, which shocked the group. Then, she changed into ice, with sunlight streaming in through the window it reflected off of nearly translucent appearance. Bruce was fascinated, his common sense helped restrain him from reaching out and touching her even though his science side desperately wanted to.

Transforming back again her lips were pulled into a deep frown. “She used me for my powers. I was tricked by magic, blindly following her orders to steal and kill for her. Last night her potion had no affect on me and when I refused to do her bidding that’s when…”

The team understood her tragic tale and decided to allow Snow to stay with them until they could figure out more about who her stepmother was.

“Perhaps the Lady Snow would like to join us for some food. We’re all quite hungry after returning home,” Thor said, grinning from ear to ear.

Snow thanked him and agreed, walking with them towards the kitchen. Bucky was last to follow them out of his room, keeping quiet as her words repeated in his head. They shared the unfortunate bond of being used to carry out orders but he can’t help but feel terrible for her.

Years of his life were taken from him but he was also allowed a life before Hydra, Snow was not as privileged. She was too trusting, believing whatever her stepmother said, forced to live a life of isolation and fear. She didn’t deserve that.

When he first pulled the blanket off her he was shocked, not expecting to find her there, but the moment before her gaze became fearful towards him there was a spark that glimmered in her eyes and he was immediately drawn in.

He couldn’t blame her for being defensive but the thought that Bucky would ever hurt her made his heart heavy. When she was overcome with fear Bucky was overcome with something else, a feeling he had not been acquainted with in some time. He shrugged off the fluttering in his stomach for nothing more than his nerves riled up, feeling an immense need to protect her from harm.

“So you really don’t know who we are?” Tony asked again.

Snow laughed in return, “Never heard of you.”

Tony properly introduced himself and the team, “And Clint is…” he dragged the word out as he turned around to look for the archer who was not with them, “Clint is the guy who is probably sleeping,  _again_ , even though he slept through our ten hour flight.”

Steve helped Sam prepare lunch while the rest of the group sat at the table with Snow. Tony discovered how she was able to get in without setting off any alarms.

“Fascinating,” Bruce sighed.

Thor uncorked a bottle of amber liquor, offering some to Snow who seemed very interested. “It’s quite strong,” he cautioned, pouring a small amount into a glass for her.

A dopey smile spread across his face as she drank the liquid, scrunching her face tightly as she swallowed it. He jokingly offered her more and she declined very quickly.

Sam and Steve brought over a platter of different meats, bread options and toppings for everyone to help themselves. As everyone dug in Steve couldn’t help but notice the way Bucky’s eyes kept glancing up at Snow.

“Snow, did you know that the Doc here can transform too?” Tony said, nudging his chin towards Bruce as he popped a cherry tomato into his mouth. “He’s not as cuddly as you though Olaf,” he winked and smiled.

Snow’s unfamiliarity towards the reference was adorable as she questioned the nickname.

“It’s from a movie,” Bucky said, speaking to her for the first time since their initial encounter. “It’s not bad actually, the music is pretty catchy. I could show it to you… if you want.”

“What’s a movie?”

Sam’s eyes nearly bulged out of his head, “Wow. So this stepmother of yours really kept you in the dark, huh?” Sam turned to address Bucky, “And you really think she wants to see a movie about her twin? Nah, you have to show her the good stuff.”

Bucky chuckled, “Sam what you and I think are good are two very different things.”

“Exactly!” Sam smirked. “You’re idea of good is wrong while mine isn’t.”

Bucky’s arms crossed over his broad chest, as he fought to keep his mouth shut and not snap at Sam in front of their guest.

Snow interrupted his brooding, “I’d love to see any movie if you’ll show me.”

Her innocent response coupled with the wide smile her lips were pulled into sent Bucky’s heart racing faster than it ever had before. She was breathtaking, with light radiating from her snow white teeth, the sparkle of a glistening winter landscape twinkling in her eyes. Steve didn’t miss the bashful smile Bucky gave her in response.

While they ate Steve explained who The Avengers were, with Sam chiming in every so often about how he is not only the coolest member of the team but also the most good looking. Snow giggled in response and Bucky felt a pang of jealousy.

The loud voice of a woman interrupted the group’s conversation, Snow furrowed her brows in confusion as Tony responded to the disembodied voice.

Soon after a holographic video feed came through showing a red haired woman in the center flanked by another girl and a strange looking man with a yellow gem in his forehead that stood out against his reddish skin.

Tony conversed with his fellow teammates as Snow proclaimed, “It’s magic! You do have a magic mirror!”

Bruce tried to explain the science behind the technology while the redhead asked who the girl was.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Tony replied, “Well this is Snow, the girl who happened to find her way in here without setting off any of my security alarms.”

“Is that why you look so grumpy?” she joked.

“Very funny,” he deadpanned.

They finished their conversation and the video feed ended. Snow learned the names of the faces she just saw, other Avengers who would be returning tomorrow from their mission.

After eating Snow instinctively grabbed their plates before Bucky stopped her. “You don’t have to do that here, you’re our guest.”

Hearing him Sam scoffed, “Then what’s your excuse?”

Bucky rolled his eyes in response, asking Snow if she would like to see a movie now. Her head nodded with excitement and she followed him to the living room. As Bucky turned on the TV Snow was mesmerized by the images. He smiled at her innocent wonder, sitting closer to her than he ever dreamed he would as he showed her the remote and explained all the buttons and controls. She was overwhelmed with information.

“It’s a lot, I know,” he sighed. “It took me a while to get used to myself. This may sound strange but I come from a time when things were a lot different.”

Bucky explained briefly how he and Steve were born in the late teens, skipping over the details of the torture Hydra put him through.

“You fought in the war?” she asked.

Bucky nodded, “You know about that?”

Snow explained her stepmother taught her history, using the many wars the world has seen to further prove her point about the danger that lurked outside their home, yet she now realized many things had been kept from her and she frowned, mourning the thought of the life she could have had.

“We can’t change our pasts, no matter how much we want to but you control your life now.” The corners of her mouth pulled up at his words. “You could go anywhere, see anything,” he said, struggling to maintain a smile. She had just come into his life and the thought of her leaving made his heart ache but it would be selfish to deny her a full life.

“Until Stepmother no longer wants my powers I don’t think I’ll be leaving.”

Snow and Bucky shared a bittersweet smile, he was happy that she would be here but for how long? Pushing aside the thoughts Bucky scrolled through the endless digital files finding a movie he thought would be perfect to show her.

As  _The Wizard of Oz_  played Bucky’s gaze kept turning towards Snow, watching her expressions, seeing the joy painted on her face the same way it had been for him when he first saw everything change from black and white to color. She was mesmerized by the story, her breath catching in her throat in fear as the flying monkeys descended upon Dorothy and her friends. By the end, tears filled her eyes and Bucky knew he did well introducing Snow to her very first movie.

“That was wonderful,” she beamed.

“Yeah, good choice Buck,” Steve said.

Bucky’s head whipped around, finding Steve and Sam sitting on the other couch. He had been so focused on Snow he didn’t even see when they joined them.

Getting up from the couch Sam plopped next to Snow, “So what’re we watchin’ next?”

He shot Bucky a devilish smile, noting the blush on Bucky’s cheeks that gave away the feelings he clearly had for the girl.

“Another classic is  _Casablanca_ , it’s great, really romantic,” Sam said, winking at Bucky when he knew Snow couldn’t see him.

Sam was only messing with him but it was fun to see Bucky get riled up. Snow was intrigued at the prospect of another movie but driven by selfish motives Bucky offered another option.

“ _Or_ , maybe Snow would like to see the grounds?” Bucky said, hoping the desperation in his voice was not too obvious.

“I do need to stretch my legs out,” she said to his relief.

Bucky grabbed an extra jacket of his and handed it to her. Snow thanked him before adding, “You know, I don’t actually need it.”

“Where would my manners be if I didn’t offer?” he replied, smiling back at her.

The sun hung just above the horizon as it neared its early winter setting. Bucky hadn’t thought about that when he offered to show Snow the grounds of the compound, he was just desperate to have more time with her alone and away from Sam.

Bucky sniffled, rubbing his red runny nose on his sleeve. His cheeks were just as rosy but the weather had nothing to do with it. Snow had looped her arm through Bucky’s, stunning him into silence. Their breath was visible in front of them as they walked along a shoveled path down to the lake behind the building. It was frozen over, with crystallized etchings patterned across the icy surface.

They enjoyed the peace and quiet that surrounded them, staring at the beautiful landscape though Bucky was staring at something else that was more beautiful than anything the universe had created before.

Far off in the distance of the woods sat the two men who Grimhilde had found walking outside her house that night, casting a spell so they would obey her commands. They searched all night for the girl to no avail. Frostbite had begun to settle on their noses, their feet stiffened and the sensation in their toes had long since faded. They were unprepared for this trek, believing they would only be out for a quick walk with their dog.

Under the spell of Grimhilde they thought not of their dog, only the mission. They spotted Snow on the arm of a large man. Through the haze of the magic some sense had squeezed through to the minds of the men and they set off back to Grimhilde to report their failed mission, for they could not return the girl to her stepmother, not when she was surrounded by The Avengers.


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky and Snow returned in time for dinner, sitting around the large table with Clint joining them once more.

“This is Sleepy,” Tony teased before Clint properly introduced himself to Snow.

“So ice powers, huh? We don’t have any of that on the team. You lookin’ for a job kid?” Clint garbled while chewing.

Snow wasn’t sure what to say, she hadn’t given much thought to anything aside from the threat of her stepmother. There was a whole world she missed out on but she wouldn’t be able to see anything if that wasn’t dealt with.

The Avengers helped people and so she tried to give as much information to them about how to find her stepmother. She described anything that might help them locate her house. Her time outdoors was limited to the wide yard that spread into the woods, she described the beautiful view of the mountains in the distance from her bedroom window and told them the types of animals that regularly visited her.

“She’s just like you, bird boy,” Bucky joked, his eyes finding Snow’s as she chuckled after Sam loudly declared that he does not talk to birds.

Everyone laughed and she felt as a light as a flurry floating through the air. The Avengers were a family, they joked around but underneath it all the love they shared was obvious. Bucky didn’t miss the way her smile faltered for a moment as Snow thought about her life.

Stepmother never loved her, she tolerated her until she became of use. The reality of her actions under Stepmother’s spells weighed heavily on her, and Snow excused herself to the restroom. She splashed water on her face hoping to find relief in the cold liquid for the hot tears ran down her cheeks.

She  _should_ join The Avengers, if they’ll have her. Helping people would be a start in giving back to those in need, though it would never take away what she had done.

A knock at the door startled her and she quickly wiped her face before opening the door. Bucky stood before her, his eyebrows knit together with concern as he saw the obvious signs that she had been crying.

He hesitantly asked if she was alright even though he knew the answer. Snow chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head back and forth as she knew her fragile voice would crack if she tried to speak. Bucky asked her to follow him and she did, finding comfort in the warmth of his hand as he led her to a quiet room.  

Mahogany bookcases lined the walls of the large study filled with books of all variety, from older leather bound texts to newer paperbacks in eye-catching colors. A large dimly light chandelier hung in the center of the room and comfortable wingback chairs were scattered about.

Moonlight filtered in through the large window that showcased a perfect view of the frozen lake. Things were quiet and serene except for the sound of Snow’s pounding heart that echoed through the room.

“I like coming in here,” he said, breaking the silence. “Books give me a temporary escape from my thoughts.”

Bucky sighed, pressing his lips together into a thin line before squeezing her hand. Snow looked at him and saw something familiar, the turmoil of a guilty conscience swimming in the deep blue of his eyes.

Snow and Bucky sat down on a leather couch at the other end of the room.

“I know what it’s like to be manipulated, to be used,” he said, with sorrow lacing his tone.

He opened up about his past, Snow’s hand never leaving his as he described the inhumane torture he faced at the hands of Hydra. Bucky told her what he constantly reminded himself, “it’s not your fault.”

Waves of fresh tears streamed down Snow’s face as she cried, “I’ve hurt so many people… I-I can’t even r-remember… I thought she cared about m-me but…”

Bucky wrapped his arms around her and she melted into his warm embrace as she let all of her emotions out, the guilt, the sorrow. He connected with everything, every pained groan where words failed yet he understood them all.

Her mind felt like a shaken snow globe but Bucky settled the pieces. Snow quieted down, resting against him and pacing her breaths to match the rise and fall of his chest, his arms still clasped firmly around her. Bucky’s neck crooked uncomfortably against the arm of the couch but he didn’t care, Snow needed him and from this moment on he knew he always wanted to be there to comfort her, to make her smile, to love her.

When she was ready she gently lifted herself from Bucky, immediately missing his touch. He sat up as well, rolling his stiff neck around. Their gazes connected again, sharing a shy smile that spoke the words they didn’t have to say.

Snow tried to suppress a yawn and Bucky knew she needed to sleep. He outstretched his hand but Snow walked to his left side and laced her fingers with his metal hand, to make up for the way she reacted initially upon seeing it. A smile spread across his face and they walked hand in hand to the sleeping quarters.

“You can stay in Wanda’s room, ‘m sure she won’t mind.”

Bucky led her inside the bedroom and turning the lamp on beside the bed. Snow kicked off her shoes, pulled back the covers and almost got in before Bucky told her to wait. He left the room, returning a few minutes later with a pile in his hands.

He laid the items out on the bed, a toothbrush, soap and a few large towels incase she wanted to shower in the morning, a t-shirt and sweatpants that he pulled from his drawer along with a hoodie. He knew she didn’t get cold but just the thought of her being bundled up by his clothing made him feel warm inside.

Snow thanked him, asking him to wait as she used the attached restroom to change and brush her teeth. When the door opened Bucky smiled deeply, the corners of his eyes crinkling with joy when he saw her. She was more adorable than he imagined wearing his clothes, walking out with a coy smile, barely lifting her eyes to meet his.

Snow climbed into bed, settling in to the mattress. She swallowed a nervous gulp before asking, “Bucky, I… um,” she fiddled with her fingers, “Would you mind staying here until I fall asleep?”

Her anxiety was understandable; she was in a fairly new place with the threat of her stepmother looming in the background. He nodded, his mouth tugging one side of lips into a soft smile. Bucky pulled up a chair to the bed and Snow shifted on to her side to face him.

“We’re gonna keep you safe, I promise,” he reassured.

“Thank you for everything Bucky,” she murmured.

It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep but Bucky stayed a while longer, watching out for any signs of distress. Now that she knew the truth about her past he wondered if nightmares would plague her the way they had him. He would be there if they did, he would always be there for her he avowed.

Bucky left Snow’s room quietly, nearly crashing in to Steve as he softly shut the door.

“Everything okay?” Steve asked.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile, “Yeah, now it is.”

Steve grinned from ear to ear and Bucky wondered if he should worry about his best friend.

“What’re you so happy about?” he questioned.

“I’m happy for you Buck. I see the way you look at each other.”

Bucky didn’t know what to say, it was hard to believe any of this was real. As he laid in bed he inhaled the faded scent of Snow from his pillow. He clutched it against his chest wishing it were her as he fell asleep.

***

Bucky arose with the sun, his well rested mind immediately thought of Snow. He went down the hall, cracking the door open to check on her and saw she was still sleeping. Before Bucky shut the door Sam stepped out of his room and sneezed so loudly it echoed through the hallway.

“Would you shut up?” Bucky glared at him, not wanting to disturb her.

Sam blew his nose into a tissue that he proceeded to throw at Bucky who dodged out of the way.

“I know this is your fault!” Sam said, pointing his finger. Bucky shot him an incredulous look. “I’m sick and I never get sick, but now that you’re all buddy buddy with Frozone I know you two did something.”

Bucky’s head tipped back with laughter, “No Sam I think you just caught a cold.”

Sam glared at Bucky, not believing him, “Like I said, I  _never_ get sick. I know tha… th…” a wild sneeze crept up on him and Bucky left before Sam decided to throw more dirty tissues at him.

In the kitchen Bucky poured himself a fresh mug of coffee, and as he walked back to his room he heard the shower in Wanda’s bedroom turn on. He shook his head knowing Sam’s stupid sneezing woke her up. Bucky chose to let it go and focus on the positive, Snow was awake and so he would be able to spend more time with her, if she wanted to, and he hoped she did.

His wish was granted when he heard Snow knocking at his door, greeting him with a bright smile. They walked to the kitchen to have breakfast.

“What would you like?” she asked him, rolling her sleeves up to prepare something.

Bucky appreciated the offer but declined. She was their guest, not some scullery maid like her stepmother had forced her to become.

“I know I don’t have to but I actually like cooking,” Snow replied.

“Then let’s do it together.”

Bucky had never been confident in the kitchen but his meals were always passable, no one’s gotten sick from them at least. Yet with Snow he was comfortable, cracking eggs with ease and making the perfect fluffy pancakes.

Clint stumbled in and grabbed a pancake with his fingers, taking a bite as soon as he stopped yawning. Snow smiled at Bucky and the three of them ate and made conversation.

“So Thor just comes and goes?” Snow wondered.

“Yeah, you get used to it. He’ll be back,” Clint said, grabbing another pancake with his hands and dipping it into syrup he poured on his plate.

Snow chuckled, “Wouldn’t a fork be easier?” Clint shrugged in response.

When Tony, Steve and Bruce practically ran into the kitchen everyone’s once relaxed bodies stiffened with worry seeing their serious expressions. Tapping on the screen in his hand Tony projected the images of two men surrounded by trees.

“These guys were spotted on the edge of the compound yesterday. FRIDAY ran facial recognition and we found a match to one, Cameron Hunt,” he finished, his finger pointing to a man with dark hair.

“He lives about forty miles out from here. He might be a neighbor of yours,” Steve remarked.

Bruce sat beside her, “Do you think you’d be able to recognize the front of your house?”

Snow shrugged but gave it a shot when Bruce handed her a tablet. Bucky showed her how to move her fingers on the screen to virtually travel along the road. They started at Hunt’s house, scanning miles in each direction to no avail.

“I’m sorry,” Snow lamented as she quietly sobbed.

Bucky wrapped his arm around Snow and she nuzzled into him, feeling the comfort of his arms securing around her, the weight of his chin atop her head.

Sparks ignited in Clint’s brain as he reached over and grabbed the tablet. “Snow, you said the back of the house let into the woods so…” he drawled, altering the map to an aerial view. “We need to focus on the houses by the woods.”

“She couldn’t recognize the front of the house you think she knows what the roof looks like?” Tony declared.

“Give it a try,” Bucky whispered to her.

Snow sat upright again, grabbing the tablet and moving over the screen. Everything looked the same, dark roofs, green grass, tree tops; it was hard to tell the difference between any of them. She continued to look until something caught her eye.

“This,” she pointed to a small dark square, “Every time I had to get wood from the shed I stopped here,” her finger pointed to an off-white circle a few feet behind the original spot. “There was an old well in the back, I used to make wishes there,” she said, offering Bucky a small smile.

“Alright, then. Suit up,” Steve commanded.

Steve, Tony and Clint boarded a quinjet while the rest of the team stayed at the compound. Sam was resting in his room while Bruce went to his lab on the lower level.

Bucky took Snow’s hand, pulling her to the couch to watch another movie, knowing she could use the distraction. He put on  _The Sound of Music_  and smiled when she leaned against him, inhaling her scent that relaxed every muscle in his body.

As the rowboat with Maria and the children tipped over Snow’s laughter filled the air and Bucky was happy her mind was focused on lighter things. They snuggled closer, their hearts gradually beating faster as they watched the darkened silhouettes of Captain von Trapp and Maria kissing in the gazebo.

Snow turned to look at Bucky, the blue of his eyes retreated to reveal the truth in his heart.

“Snow,” he murmured, his voice husky and full of desire.

They inched towards each other, her eyes flitting to his lips and up again. He cupped Snow’s cheek and her breath hitched as their lips hovered above each other’s until the loud sound of coughing interrupted them.

Bucky groaned, turning his head to find Sam walking into the kitchen. He was coughing into his hand, sliding on the floor in his slippers, plaid pajama bottoms peaking out through his large robe. He turned on the sink to fill the kettle as he got into a coughing fit.

Snow asked Bucky to stop the movie as she went over to Sam and rubbed his back. He strained out words of thanks and sat at the table. Snow took over and placed the kettle on the stove, finding a mug and asking where they kept the tea.

Whether he intended to or not Sam had ruined the moment between him and Snow. Bucky trudged over, glaring at his sick friend though his features softened when his eyes met Snow’s. She prepared tea for Sam with lemon and honey, the hot liquid helping to soothe his tender throat.

“Thank you Snow. At least somebody around here cares,” he said, glaring at Bucky who shook his head.

“It’s just a cold. I think you’ll live Samuel.”

“You’re not a doctor, are you James?” he retorted.

Snow was confused before Bucky explained James was his real name. She frowned when Sam asked if she had one of her own.

“She always called me Snow, I don’t know anything else.”

Bucky hating hearing the sadness in her voice. He offered a suggestion, “We don’t have to call you that. You can pick your own name.”

Snow smiled at the thought, wanting to distance herself in every way from her stepmother. She wondered how the guys were doing, if she pointed out the right house. She hated that she didn’t know where she lived, that she had never left the house before, that she believed every lie Stepmother– no, that  _woman_ , told her. She hated being robbed of having a true family who would have loved her.

Snow excused herself to walk the grounds, she needed to recharge her mind in the brisk winter air. From the large window Bucky spotted her, giving the space she obviously needed. His phone pulled him away from his thoughts as he answered the call from Steve.

Outside, Snow wrapped her arms around herself, trying to mimic the comfort she felt when she was with Bucky. Her mind was racing, she hated the life she lived and yet she’s thankful in some strange way, for had she lived any other life she might not have met Bucky. He was like the prince she always dreamed would come.

Magic existed in this world, that much she knew was true, so she would sneak away to the old well to make wishes. She wished to leave her home, she wished that the world was not as dangerous as Stepmother told her, she wished for the love she read about. Snow inhaled deeply, feeling relieved that her wish has finally come true.

The sound of a twig snapping quickly pulled her from her thoughts, standing defensively as she looked up.

“Snow was right then,” Bucky replied to Steve about the house. “What do you mean no one’s there?”

A familiar red-headed woman smiled at Snow who dropped her arms down in relief.

“Oh it’s you, Natasha, right?” Snow asked.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Natasha replied, the bright green of her eyes glinting with joy at the new girl.

Bucky groaned as Sam elbowed him in the ribs, nudging him to look outside. He saw Natasha and that fiery red hair, unmistakable even from this distance. He focused on Steve again.

“We’re gonna keep searching but she’s not here. Maybe Wanda can see something we’re missing.”

“Wait, Wanda?” Bucky questioned.

“Yeah she, Nat and Vision met us here.”

Panic settled deeply into every part of Bucky, rooting itself in the marrow of his bones. He didn’t remember screaming for Steve to get back to the compound, he didn’t remember letting his phone drop to the ground, he didn’t remember telling Sam anything as he ran to get out of the building.

“Yeah it was exhausting,” Natasha laughed as she and Snow walked along the path by the river. “But the best part is on the way back we stopped at an orchard. They have the best apples, I mean look at this thing!”

Natasha pulled an apple from the satchel across her body. It was ruby red, shining bright against the stark white snow. Snow’s mouth was watering as she practically tasted it.

“Here,” Natasha playfully threw the apple to Snow.

“Oh, I can’t,” she replied, not wanting to eat the only one but smiled when Natasha opened her satchel to show her plenty more.

Natasha grinned from ear to ear as Snow brought the apple to her mouth. Sinking her teeth in Snow tasted the sweet fruit but the juice turned sour in her mouth. She gasped for air but her breath was stolen from her lungs. With fear stricken eyes she looked at Natasha who transformed before her into her stepmother.

Snow collapsed onto the thick blanketed ground, the apple fell from her hand, settling eerily beside her unconscious form.


	4. Chapter 4

A wicked smile spread across Grimhilde’s face as she stared at the unconscious body of Snow lying on the ground. Roughly she shoved the girl to her back and knelt beside her, opening her satchel and with a wave of her hand the illusion of apples dissipated revealing a jagged knife.

Grimhilde inhaled deeply as her fingers gripped the hilt tightly, finding comfort in the way it felt in her hand again. The steel blade lingered with smell of copper and magic though it’s been far too long since she’s used this blade to take what she felt she rightfully deserved.

She looked at Snow, her face holding no tension, just peacefully still, asleep in a dreamland she will never wake up from. This is the longest Grimhilde has looked at Snow in years. She’s a woman now, resembling the woman who birthed her though features of her father had also taken shape. Grimhilde knows why she never looked at Snow, she was a constant reminder of the man she foolishly gave her heart to. He was a distraction, sidelining her from the all the greatness she could have achieved with the promise of love.

She scoffs at the thought. Love has only brought her pain. She loved her family once, her devotion to their well being so strong she experimented with magic to heal her ill brother, a useless feat in the end. Once the village knew she practiced magic they blamed all of their troubles on Grimhilde, from poor soil for crops to disease in the water. Her family tried to reason with the village elders but when they defended her it cost them all their lives.

She escaped with a spell of illusion, allowing her to run far away until she found a kind man who took her in. Grimhilde thought she was lucky to have found him, a skilled sorcerer who cared for her and honed her skills but when her ambitions outgrew the sorcerer’s he cast her away like she meant nothing to him all those years.

She took his power then just as she will take Snow’s power now. It was unfair that the girl was born with magic, a gift that would never run out, unlike her own. As the years passed Grimhilde noticed she grew weaker after each spell she casted. Had Snow not become immune to her potion she would have continued letting the girl do her bidding while she figured out a way to prolong the magic within her. Alas, her plans have changed but at least she will rid herself of the girl who tormented her by existing for all these years.

Grimhilde raised the knife above her head, plunging it towards Snow’s heart before it’s knocked from her hand by scorching blast. Grimhilde hissed, squeezing her aching hand into a fist as she sees a small machine hovering in the air.

She’s furious, standing with her heels digging into the ground. Mumbling a spell under her breath she pulls both of her arms back, sending a wave of strong wind towards the machine that continued firing at her before it is knocked from the sky, crashing into the side of the nearby hangar.

Bucky didn’t feel the cold as adrenaline burned through his body, his legs carrying him faster than he’s after ran before to get to Snow. Distracted by the machine, Grimhilde did not see him until the shadow of his figure was caught moving in corner of her eye.

She sent a blast of energy towards him but he didn’t stop running, his vibranium arm bounced the attack off of him sending it back to Grimhilde. She is nearly knocked to the ground but catches herself, striking Bucky’s legs with another blast of energy to bring him down.

Reciting a spell Grimhilde mimed the actions with one hand for the magic to perform. An invisible force locked around Bucky, lifting him to the air and tossing him aside like a rag doll. He landed painfully far away on the other side of the frozen lake that splintered under his dense weight. Deep crimson blood smattered against the solid body of water, his brain foggy and pounding as he pressed his hand to his head but in the distance he focused on Snow, seeing her helpless body and the woman who scrambled to find the knife.

Bucky ran, pounding with every footstep to get closer, trying not to falter and lose his balance on the slippery surface that was slowing him down. He grunted, frustrated that he couldn’t move faster, he needs to save Snow, he has to.

The glint of the knife was shining in the light as it was held high in the hands of the woman who stood above Snow once more. Bucky’s eyes widened in terror, his heart ceasing to beat as the unfathomable thought crossed his mind.

Of all the terrible things he’s done in this world Bucky knows he deserves punishment, but to watch the girl he had grown to care for so much be murdered right in front of him would be the cruelest price to pay for the crimes he’s committed.

Hope is returned to his mind quickly as Sam flew in. If this were any other time Bucky would make fun of Sam fighting in pajamas, his wing pack holstered over his thin t-shirt, wearing the nearest pair of sneakers he could find. Sam’s legs extended to kick the woman away from Snow.

He swooped in, lifting Snow into his arms and attempted to fly back to the compound but Grimhilde had caught her bearings. Striking with her hands Grimhilde sent blast after blast towards Sam and Snow before she finally hit him.

Sam stumbled in the air as the magic began to disintegrate his wings. He tightened his grip on Snow as he twisted midair to take the impact of the fall against a mound of snow. He groaned, his already aching body painfully crash landing but he checked Snow to see she wasn’t hurt even though she was still unconscious.

With Redwing incapacitated Sam resorted to the guns holstered to his vest, readying them for Grimhilde who stalked her way towards them. Bucky was on land now, trying his best to spear the woman to the ground from behind but she heard him coming.

Grimhilde turned around, inhaling to catch her breath as she lifted her hands in the air and once again Bucky was lifted. She threw him into the trunk of a large tree that cracked on impact. Bucky groaned, snow raining on him from the still shaking limbs. Gunfire rang loudly in the still air and Bucky, though still disoriented, got up once more. Sam shot at Grimhilde though the bullets did nothing, unable to penetrate the circle of protection she put around her.

Bucky ran towards her again and she focused her attention on the fractured tree, quickly bringing it down on him. Her momentary distraction caused her protection to falter, allowing Sam’s bullet to pierce her arm. Grimhilde cried out in pain, red drops of blood staining the pure white snow underneath her. With all her strength she moved her hands and Sam was lifted to the air and thrown leaving Grimhilde a clear path towards the girl whose powers she desperately needed.

Thunder cracked in the sky and Grimhilde stopped as Thor came booming down to the ground, landing protectively in front of Snow. She sneered at him, frustrated at the new obstacle she would have to get through. Huffing with exhaustion, she recited a new spell that formed flames on her palm, throwing them towards Thor. Electricity danced on his fingers, his eyes illuminating brightly as he sent his own surge of lightning towards her. It cut through the fireballs knocking the woman back a few feet.

Grimhilde was stunned on the ground, her body in near shock from the first real attack she’s felt in centuries. She scrambled to recall a spell, getting to her feet before she is blasted again by Thor and flying backwards to the edge of the lake.

Bucky ran towards Snow, locking eyes with Thor and offering a simple nod of understanding. He lifted her into his arms and ran inside the building, sounding the alarm for Bruce.

Thor helped Sam to his feet, smiling as he noticed Sam’s pajamas. “I’m not sure I like the new outfit.”

Sam rolled his eyes, his mouth opening to respond before he saw the incoming tree that was uprooted by Grimhilde and headed straight for them. Suddenly a yellow beam of energy cuts through the tree, the large pieces split down the middle fell to the ground. Sam and Thor look up to see Vision hovering in the sky.

Sam exhales a sigh of relief, holding his face in his palms and muttered, “This isn’t what I call a sick day.”

Breathing heavily Grimhilde struggled to stand, scanning the area around her, Snow was nowhere to be found. She screamed in frustration, balling her hands into tight fists. Her chest was heaving, nostrils flaring with rage. She dug deep in her mind, recalling a dark spell that would take her enemies out faster than the snap of a finger though it would take almost everything out of her to cast it; but she needed to do it if she was going to survive.

Grimhilde grounded herself, her palms digging in to the cold, hard earth below. She recited the incantation which began to pull her life away. Her hair was stripped of its color, her skin becoming thin and sickly, her fingers becoming bony twigs. She felt her teeth loosen, all but a few falling out of her mouth onto the ground below. Boils erupted on her skin as she grinded her teeth through the pain. Magic as dark as this comes with a price but as soon as she took Snow’s power she could reverse the sickening effects.

Before she could complete the spell Grimhilde was lifted in the air, red swirls of magic tightening their grip on her as she was floating over the lake, struggling to move.

“Now!” Wanda shouted, as she dropped the hag down, cracking the fragile ice and into the lake.

Standing in front of the lake Thor opened his eyes, glowing white hot. His fists pounded against the frozen landscape as veins of electricity shot through it, cracking it into chunks. Grimhilde’s body shook violently as she hit the water, the voltage zapping through her before she slowly sank to the bottom.

Inside Bucky screamed out for Bruce as he scrambled to get Snow to the medical bay.

“Woah, what happened?”

Bruce watched as Bucky laid Snow on the table in the center of the room. His eyes locked with Bucky’s, noting the tears brimming, on the cusp of falling down the soldier’s cheeks.

“Help her!” Bucky cried out, cupping Snow’s cheek gently.

Bruce asked what happened but Bucky didn’t know. One minute Snow was talking to someone that looked like Natasha and then there was a dagger hanging above her body. Bruce scanned her body, lifting her shirt up to check for wounds but there wasn’t anything visible, not even a single bruise.

He rolled a table with different machines over, placing her finger in a pulse oxygen clamp and sensor pads all over her body. Turning on the monitor he pressed his lips together at the readings. Wearing a stethoscope he pressed it to Snow’s chest and then moved two fingers to Snow’s wrist.

Bruce inhaled deeply, looking up to Bucky with saddened eyes, speaking gently, “I’m sorry, she’s gone.”


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky shook his head back and forth as tears slipped freely down his burning cheeks, “No, no…” he repeated, unable and unwilling to fathom the truth.

He clutched Snow’s hand, lacing his fingers with her stiff ones, his other hand curling her fingers down over his but they didn’t stay. His heart wrenched in his chest, she couldn’t be gone. He promised to keep her safe,  _he promised!_

The pounding footsteps of the rest of the team echoed through the hallways. They stumbled into the room cheerfully at the defeat of Snow’s stepmother though their faces quickly became crestfallen. They saw the back of Bucky’s head, his hair fallen over Snow’s still face, watching his body shake with sorrow. Bruce sat slumped on a stool, picking his head up to give them a somber confirmation of what they thought.

Steve walked up beside Bucky, gripping his friend’s shoulder firmly, feeling him tremble as he grieved. The room was eerily silent as their heads were down, mourning the girl who left their lives as quickly as she came into it.

Tony’s jaw stiffened, rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. He blamed himself for Snow’s death, his security system failed, allowing anyone who looks like a team member to just waltz right in. Barnes won’t forgive him and rightfully so, just as Tony won’t forgive himself.

Softly clearing his voice, Clint tapped on Bruce’s shoulder and pointed to the monitor. “How come that’s like that?” he asked, pointing to the oxygen saturation levels that still displayed 100%.

Bruce spoke just above a whisper, knowing that Bucky could still hear him but he didn’t want to rub the unfortunate truth in his face. “Cellular metabolism can function for up to ten minutes after death, sometimes longer depending on the conditions. Her powers might prolong this because of her cell’s immunity and manipulation with s-snow,” he stuttered, saying the name that matched her own.

“Perhaps it may be more than that,” Vision added, holding a bright red apple in his magenta palm. “I found this beside the lake. If magic was involved…”

“Maybe there’s a chance,” Steve finished.

Bucky picked his head up, his red rimmed eyes squinted at the bright fluorescent lights. “Please, if there’s any chance we have to help her,” he cried.

“As Jane always said, ‘Magic’s just science that we don’t understand yet.’ Perhaps I can find some answers,” Thor said, abruptly taking off before Tony could correct him about the origin of the quote.

“Alright while Point Break is, well wherever he calls home now, let’s go to Snow’s house, search through her evil stepmother’s things so we can find a cure,” Tony said with confidence now that the glimmer of hope was restored.

He took Natasha and Vision with him, Clint helped Sam back to his room, turning up the heat for his friend who was shivering; his cold worsening from the day’s events. Wanda helped Bruce with Snow, wheeling her bed into the other room to run tests, while Steve forced Bucky to allow them to work.

“C’mon Buck, you should eat something,” Steve said, knowing his suggestion would go unheeded.

“I can’t leave her Steve, I…” Bucky swallowed his words as tears squeezed out from the corner of his eyes. “I love her. I know it’s so soon but I do, I feel it, I f–” Bucky doesn’t continue, overcome by emotion as waves of fresh hot tears burn his eyes.

He knows he’s only just met Snow but he won’t deny what he feels inside. After so many years of being numb to the world, having his memories wiped, his emotions ripped from his body he vowed to always let himself feel, the good, the bad, it didn’t matter; he needed to experience everything to feel human again.

With Snow in his life Bucky’s felt the closest to being human in a long time. She made him feel lighter than air, every worry and concern melted away. He was happy, his heart was fluttering, dancing in his chest, singing out loud to the song that was Snow.

Steve waited with Bucky, both of them silently praying to whichever deity was listening for Snow to wake up. When Wanda opened the door Bucky stood up, his heart was pounding so loud he felt his eardrums would burst.

She asked them to follow her, leading them to Bruce standing over Snow.

“Anything?” Steve asked.

“It’s hard to say,” Bruce sighed. “I took a sample of her blood which was a bit difficult.” He explained it had congealed yet she still showed no sign of decay. “She isn’t aging either, everything just stopped.”

“I tried to read her mind but saw nothing,” Wanda added.

Bucky moved closer to Snow, a bittersweet smile tugged at his lips. “She looks like she’s sleeping.”

“It’s a sleeping death,” Bruce reluctantly added, as Bucky’s head dropped low. “If we don’t figure out how to help her she’s going to stay this way forever.”

An alert pulled Bruce towards his computer, the results of which had him scratching his chin.

“What is it?” Wanda asked.

Bruce chewed on his bottom lip as he tried to decipher the findings. “This can’t be right.” He typed away at the keyboard and soon the bed Snow was laying on was engulfed in a green light. The results came up, same as before.

“It appears that the density of her body is concentrated into her heart.”

“And that means?” Steve questioned.

Bruce sighed, “I don’t know. None of this is behaving how science should. I’m afraid I don’t have the answers.”

“What about Shuri?” Bucky asked, keeping his gaze focused on Snow. “If anyone could figure it out she–”

“She’s already been copied on this. She has access to Snow’s monitors and our labs. In fact…” he paused to open a message, “She ran her own tests on the chemistry of the apple, got the same results as us.”

Bruce explained there was nothing out of the ordinary according to the tests, biologically it was a regular apple, with all results confirmed the absence of foreign elements.

Tony announced his arrival, having returned with a large crate of books and papers, nearly tearing the house apart to find anything that might help. Bucky decided to stay with Snow and Bruce incase of any changes, while everyone else went to work.

Natasha slipped next to him, wrapping a comforting arm around his broad frame. “I found this in her bedroom,” she said softly, placing a small object in his hand.

Bucky looked at it, a small plush that was obviously handcrafted by Snow. Pieces of blue fabric were sewn together in the shape of a bird, with contrasting fabric to create its wings, black thread sewn over into an imperfect circle for the eyes. Snow wasn’t allowed friends so she created one.

Tears swirled in Bucky’s eyes again as he wordless thanked Natasha. He brought the doll to his nose, inhaling Snow’s scent that had faded from the body in front of him. He doesn’t want  _her_ to fade away, to be stuck in some sort of unconscious prison. It was ironic that the girl with the power to manipulate snow and ice was frozen, but unlike Bucky and his cryogenic prison there was no way he knew to bring her back.

Bucky placed the doll next to Snow, reaching out to lace his fingers with hers again as his thumb ran across her hand. He hoped she knew he was there, that she could feel his touch and know that wherever she was she wasn’t alone.

***

Clint yawned widely, getting up to refill his coffee. Everyone had been nose deep in dusty books, scanning through each page to find the spell that they thought Snow was under. They even checked through fictional novels incase encoded messages were hidden in the text.

They worked through the night, with Wanda falling asleep face first into aged paper. Vision lifted her carefully, placing her onto the couch and covered her with a throw blanket.

Tony’s eyes were burning and he struggled to keep them open, moving his glasses out of the way every few minutes to rub his eyes. Steve told him to take a break but he declined, he didn’t want to waste any time if the way to help Snow was somewhere in front of him.

Tony and Vision were still awake as Sam greeted them in the morning as he made a cup of tea. He was still sick and achy but he managed to go through a few books with them while the rest of the group slept.

Sam swallowed to clear his raspy throat. Tony and Vision looked up as Sam whispered, “You said her heart was dense?” He waited for their confirmation, “This might be it.”

They read through the spell that in limited words explained how to take someone’s powers.

“So that witch poisoned an apple and gave it to Snow,” Tony surmised.

“I saw her holding a knife above Snow, she was gonna…” Sam didn’t finish his sentence, the thought alone that she was going to cut out Snow’s heart and eat it was sickening.

Tony went to get Bruce while Sam and Vision went into the room where Snow was, finding Bucky uncomfortably positioned so he could rest his head on her bed. Bucky stirred awake hearing the footsteps of his friends in the room, wiping the sleep from his eyes with one hand; he didn’t want to remove his other from Snow’s.

They explained what they found and Bucky sighed, they knew what happened but still there were no answers.

“We know what it is so we keep looking,” Tony struggled to say as he fought through a yawn.

His eyes were bloodshot, with deep bags set in underneath. Tony would have continued working if Steve hadn’t stopped him from drinking a mug of freshly brewed coffee; the scent so strong it woke him up. With one look at Tony he forced him to his room, knowing the stubborn genius would have stayed up for days if he found a way just to keep looking for a cure.

“It’s not your fault Tony,” Steve reassured him, giving his friend the peace of mind he needed to get a few hours of rest.

Steve began scanning through the books again with everyone joining him once they woke up. Thor returned as well, saddened to come back empty handed.

“Asgard was full of great wonders but none I’ve ever encountered like this. I will search the Nine Realms, seek healers and not stop until I’ve found an answer.”

Thor left as quickly as he came in, determined to bring back something that could help poor Snow. Going through the books again was futile, with anguish and frustration clouding the air.

As Steve walked towards the lab he heard Bucky talking, his stomach turned with excitement at the thought that by some miracle Snow had woken up, but as he got closer he realized the conversation was one sided. He knocked at the door, alerting his friend of his entrance.

Bucky sat beside Snow with her hand covered by his, seeing Steve’s neutral expression informed him there was nothing to get excited about.

“We’re going back to the house to keep looking, thought you’d like to come with us,” Steve said.

“I told you, I’m not leaving her.”

Steve sighed, “Buck, you can’t stay here forever. She wouldn’t want you to.”

Bucky felt the steam blowing from his nose as his chest heaved heavily, “Don’t tell me what she’d want Steve!” he shouted, turning back to stare at Snow’s gentle face.

“Bucky, I know how much you love her.” Bucky lifted his head to meet Steve’s gaze. “We could use fresh eyes, maybe we can find something that will help bring her back. We’re leaving in twenty if you change your mind,” Steve finished and left the room.

Bucky chewed on his lip, turning back towards the girl once more. He was torn, he didn’t want to leave her, hoping that somehow she would come back to him the longer he spoke to her or caressed her skin. But if there was a chance he could do something more he should.

Steve was right, although he hardly knew Snow he knew the person she was inside. Isolated from the world and yet she was never hardened by her situation. Her heart was full of love and if Bucky’s wish came true then she held a small place in there for him. Either way he owes it to her to help in any way he can.

Bucky squeezed her hand and whispered he would be back, telling Bruce to look after her before he ran to meet the team by the quinjet.  

Once at Snow’s house they got to work, overturning everything, lifting floorboards, checking the last place they could think of. Bucky found his way into Snow’s bedroom, it was cramped, with a mattress on the floor and a small chest of drawers for her clothes. The window was tiny but it offered a beautiful view of the mountains just like she said.

He didn’t think there would be anything hidden in her room but he still went through it. He doubted Snow would come back here, to the prison she was locked away in for all her life but it wasn’t right to rip her things apart, so he searched meticulously, gently placing the items back as they were.

Her scent was overwhelming in the cozy room and the longer he stayed in there the more heartbroken he felt. Bucky went outside for air, remembering there was a shed and decided to search it. A stack of firewood stared back at him, taunting him as they lay as motionless as Snow.

He grabbed a piece, pulling it from the neatly stacked pile and smashed it on the ground, fragments of broken wood broke off, littering around his feet. He began pulling more pieces out as tears filled his eyes, throwing them to the ground, breaking them against the shed or throwing them across the lawn.

Bucky leaned against the shed, catching his breath as his tired muscles recovered from his outburst. His eyes screwed shut as tears squeezed out and rolled down his cheeks. He felt hopeless, wondering if Snow would ever wake up.

Opening his eyes he saw a structure in the distance, the wishing well. He pictured Snow, closing her eyes, her lips pulled up slightly as she poured out her heart’s desires into the off-white brick structure.

Pushing himself off the shed he walked over to the well, placing his hands on the worn brick. Bucky closed his eyes and saw Snow’s face, her beautiful smile, the kindness twinkling in her eyes.

“I’m wishing…” he began, “For the one I love… for Snow, to come back to me.” Bucky sighed heavily, giving one final look at the well, hoping his wish would be heard.

He returned to the compound, disappointed to find things had not changed. It was silly he thought, to hold out hope that a simple wish would bring her back.

Bucky lost faith as the days went by and when the team needed him for a mission he realized he couldn’t spend his life sitting in a room all day and it broke his heart. He felt like he was giving up on Snow but there was nothing he could do.

Bruce placed her in a chamber to protect her body though it felt more like a glass coffin, entombing her for display. Bucky visited Snow every day he could, sometimes bringing a book with him and reading out loud, other times spending only a few minutes with her.

Months went by and while Snow had not changed Bucky did, letting a thick beard grow in on his face. One day he sat beside her, unable to concentrate on the book in his hand. Bucky stood and lifted the glass panel up, biting his quivering bottom lip as the ache from his broken heart radiated throughout his body.

“I said I would protect you and I failed. We tried to find a cure, we’ve tried everything but…” he paused to wipe the tears from his face.

Bucky took Snow’s hand in his own, rubbing her soft skin. “I don’t want to let you go,” he sobbed, “But I don’t know what else to do for you. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

It was torturous to come to this conclusion but Snow was never going to wake up. It was time to mourn her again. Before Bucky shut the glass panel he took one more look at her face. He hoped she truly was sleeping as peacefully as she looked, her eyes softly shut, her lips gently closed. Bucky needed closure to move on.

He cupped her soft cheek remembering a time her lips were nearly on his. Leaning down he inhaled, whispering, “Goodbye Snow,” before he pressed his lips to hers for a soft kiss.

As Bucky’s lips slowly pulled away he felt sparks tingling his lips. A moment later Snow gasped, her eyes snapping open as her lungs took in huge gulps of air. Bucky’s mouth hung open in shock, staring at Snow who sat up, her hand pressed against her chest, feeling her heart beating once more as she smiled back at him.

“Bucky,” she spoke and hearing the softness of her voice again was like a ballad that moved him to tears.

Bruce shouted as he ran into the room, “What happened? FRIDAY said there were spikes on the monitor and– ” he stopped as he saw Snow sitting up.

“Snow,” Bucky sighed.

He was dreaming, he had to be. After all this time had his wish really come true? Bucky threw his arms around Snow, pressing her body close to him, and when he felt he arms clasp around him, and the familiar way she nuzzled into his neck he knew he wasn’t dreaming anymore.

“I don’t get it,” Bruce said. “How?”

Pulling away from her Bucky’s eyes widened and he stammered, embarrassed to admit he kissed her while she was unconscious. Before he could reveal what happened Sam had walked by the hallway, looked in and did a double take, shouting for the rest of the team to come in as he pulled Snow into a hug.

“Welcome back,” he greeted.

Boisterous cheers filled the room as Tony, Steve, Thor and Clint were all smiles, embracing Snow in a round of hugs. Vision and Wanda introduced themselves and Natasha hesitantly stepped towards her, remembering her stepmother’s disguise; she smiled and offered a proper introduction.

“You gave us quite a scare kid,” Tony admitted, feeling lighter as he shed some of the guilt that had been weighing him down over the past few months.

They told Snow what happened with her stepmother and how long she had been unconscious for. It was hard to swallow, she had lost so much of her life living under a veil of lies and once again because of her stepmother she had lost time. It wasn’t fair.

The thought brought tears to her eyes and she searched for Bucky through the large group crowding around her. He was her comfort, like a blanket, soft and warm and Snow wanted him wrapped around her. She spotted him, casually wiping tears from those beautiful blue eyes she missed with a smile stretched across his face.

She wanted desperately to be alone with him but Bruce insisted on running a few tests to check if anything had changed now that she was awake. Everyone but Bucky left the room and though they didn’t share many words their glances spoke for them.

When Bruce was finished Snow asked Bucky to accompany her outside. Swinging her legs over the bed Snow held Bucky’s hands to help balance herself, squeezing tightly as she took her first steps. The magic had preserved her body so apart from feeling a little cramped she was otherwise fine.

The door swung open and Snow felt the heat of the sun, shining brightly on them. The sky was pure blue and Snow was sure she has never seen a clearer day. It was late Spring now, with colorful flowers in bloom and insects dutifully flying around. Lush trees provided shade as they walked beside the lake, with Snow intertwining her fingers with Bucky’s as she stared at the familiar spot where her stepmother tricked her.

Bucky gently pulled for Snow to keep walking, “She’ll never hurt you again.”

Snow sighed in relief, following Bucky to a bench that overlooked the lake. They sat in silence, inhaling the crisp pine scent that filled the air, listening to the sounds of the water lapping at the shore, the chorus of birds chirped above them singing an ode to the beautiful afternoon.

While she looked out towards the tranquil landscape Bucky couldn’t keep his eyes off Snow. She sparkled like diamonds in his eyes yet a twang of sadness plucked at his heartstrings. Snow had been imprisoned for too long, it was time she took after her cherished bluebird doll; it pained him but he would not stop her from spreading her wings, it was time to fly.

“You’re free now,” Bucky’s soft tone called her attention towards him, “You can see the world.” He offered a smile, hoping it passed as sincere because he really did mean it even if he didn’t want her to go.

“I  _do_ want to see the world,” she beamed, and his gaze fell to the ground. “With you.”

Bucky’s brows knit together before rising in surprise.

“No one’s ever cared for me like you have. When I was under I heard you, you were calling out to me, searching for me like the prince I always dreamt would come.”

Snow shifted to face Bucky, taking his hand in hers as she gently traced his calloused knuckles, “Everything that woman did was out of selfishness, every spell she’s created was fueled by hate. I was lost in the dark but when you kissed me you pulled me into the light.”

Bucky panicked, he knew it was wrong to kiss her. Even if they came close once before he shouldn’t have done it. He chewed on his bottom lip, feeling his insides turn upside down with shame. Snow reached her hand out to cup his now bearded cheek, smiling softly, her eyes conveying a sense of ease. Bucky melted into her touch as his anxieties dissolved, closing his eyes and focusing on her gentle touch.

“I know how you saved me,” she said with certainty, prompting his eyes to fly open.

“Love,” she replied softly, a tender smile pulling at her lips.

Snow focused her gaze on Bucky’s eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she connected with the piercing blue, clearer than any ocean she’s ever dreamed of. His lips parted, anticipation etched on his face as he waited to hear what Snow had discovered.

She leaned in, staring briefly at his lips before closing the gap between them, softly pressing her lips against Bucky’s. The hair above his lips tickled her skin sending tingles down her spine. Bucky felt the way she smiled against his lips, and it felt like his whole body became lighter. He wrapped his arms around her, needing to ground himself so he didn’t float away as he eagerly kissed her back, his heart exploding like fireworks on Steve’s birthday.

Snow pulled back, leaning her forehead against Bucky’s, taking a deep breath before declaring, “I love you too Bucky.”

Snow knew Bucky loved her, she saw it in every glance, felt it in every touch, knew it through every action. They had lived completely different lives and yet they shared so much, and when they were together it felt like their hearts became whole, beating as one.

“It’s true Snow, I love you so much,” Bucky sighed, as a tear slipped out.

“Y/N,” she bubbled, “Call me Y/N.”

Tears brimmed her eyes as she rid herself of the last chain that tied her to her stepmother, empowered by the way it fell from her lips.

Bucky stared deeply into her eyes as he proclaimed, “I love you, Y/N.”

He lifted her chin, bringing their lips together for what would be the beginning of a lifetime of kisses, for their wishes had finally come true.


End file.
